A good thing in hindsight
by jammiedodgersandbowties
Summary: 'Every life is a pile of good things and bad things. The good things don't always soften the bad things, but vice versa, the bad things don't necessarily spoil the good things, and make them unimportant.' – Eleventh Doctor. Matt/Jenna. One shot.


Hello all! Yes, another Smoleman story, I love these two just a little too much! Enjoy!

* * *

Richard and Jenna had been together for just over two years now and things weren't going too well. Between filming for the both of them they barely had time to see one another and things were getting to the point where the long distance relationship of the two just wasn't enough.

Jenna sat on the stairs outside the building where she was filming Doctor Who with Matt. She was eating an apple while she stared at her phone and sighed, Richard and her were arguing once again. They had been back and forth like this for days now. She sat her phone beside her and put her head down between her knees, before placing the apple beside her. When were things ever going to get better? Just then Matt approached her, sitting beside her and moving an arm to her back.

"Jen." he said softly.

Jenna didn't reply, too caught up with her worries about Richard and her.

Matt then spoke again, his voice now a little more loud and stern. "What's the matter?" he asked her. "I know something is wrong." he said.

She looked up acknowledging Matt now and turned to face him. "It's just Richard and I," she stated plainly. "We've been fighting for days."

Matt furrowed his eyebrows a concerned look on his face. He hated seeing Jenna this distraught. "What exactly is the problem?" he asked, wanting to help her as much as possible, even if he knew that the two were not right for each other. Of course, he couldn't ever tell her that, and he definitely wouldn't ever tell her that he was right for her.

She bit down on her lip, thinking hard about how to explain it all to him properly.

"It's the distance." she settled with. "It's too hard for us to see one another, and we never have time." she spoke again. "He pins it all on me though." she frowned.

Matt frowned with her. "That's no way to be treating someone, someone like you." he stated.

Jenna sighed again, this time letting out a small sound of mixed frustration and sadness out.

"I just don't know what to do." she said before getting an idea. "Would you come with me to see him now?" she asked. "I know we are still meant to be filming but I just can't."

"Of course we can." he smiled, in hope to make her smile too. He stood up and held out his hand for her. She took it standing up with him.

Matt and Jenna then snuck away quickly after grabbing their things and walked over to Jenna's car.

"I'll drive." she said as they reached the car.

Matt nodded and hopped in beside her.

Jenna started the car up before backing out of the car park and driving off in the direction to Richard's temporary accommodation, it was about a twenty minute drive away.

The pair of them talked as she drove and by the end of the trip Jenna seemed to have a much cleared head than what she had had before.

As Jenna pulled into the driveway she turned off the car and took a deep breath in before exhaling. "Do you mind waiting for me in the car?" she asked gently.

"Of course not Jen." Matt replied.

Jenna closed her eyes compiling her thoughts together before feeling Matt's warm hand approach her leg gently.

"It will be okay." he whispered, "I'm here for you."

She half smiled, attempting for it to be real but it clearly wasn't and unbuckled herself hopping out of the car and walking up to the door of Richard's temporary flat. Matt was being so great to her in hindsight of all that was happening.

She knocked on the door softly yet firmly and waited nervously, tapping her fingers against the door, as if eager to see him. She was going to surprise him and sort things out.

Just then the door opened and their stood a tall blonde girl half naked, with only her undergarments on. Richard's gown was tied loosely around her. "Oh hello, are you the pizza girl?" she asked bluntly, with money in her hands.

Jenna was gobsmacked, her mouth open wide. She stood there, without a word, too shocked to speak.

"Well hello." the girl said again, rolling her eyes. She had no patience.

Just then Richard called out. "Babe, who is it?" he asked. "Is it the pizza yet? I'm starving." he said.

A tear ran down Jenna's cheek, followed by another one. She didn't bother to wipe them away. She turned away quickly and ran down the stairs and back past the car, rushing quickly down the street. She didn't know what to do.

Matt looked up and saw her and raced out of the car, slamming the door behind himself. "Jenna." he shouted, running after her.

She stopped at the end of the road, sitting in the gutter, makeup run, and tears plentiful.

Matt finally reached her and embraced her quickly, and protectively. She cried even louder.

"Oh Jen," he sighed. "What happened?"

Jenna sobbed, "He, her-pizza." she stuttered, not able to compile a decent sentence together.

Matt raised an eyebrow, frowning, unable to understand her.

"Take a deep breath." he said softly, meeting her eyes in a gaze.

She did as he said and calmed down a little before speaking to him. She told him about what had happened and he listened carefully, noting the pain and betrayal on her face and matching it with his own. What she felt, he felt too.

After the two finished talking Matt gave Jenna a hand up and they walked back to the car. Jenna was gripping onto Matt's hand tightly, he held her hand back just as tightly.

Just as they walked back to the car they both saw Richard standing beside it, an impassive tone to his face.

"Jenna, wait." he said loudly as she let go of Matt's hand, going to hop back into the car.

She didn't reply, too heartbroken and distraught.

"Jenna please, it's not what you think." he spoke again, this time even louder. He almost sounded threatening.

"Leave me alone Rich." she said barely above a whisper, too frightened and hurt to speak to the man.

He grabbed her arm gently and Matt stepped in, an angry look on his face.

"She said to leave her alone, so, leave her alone." he stated bluntly. His hands made tight fists, almost bulging out, his pulses beating fast.

Another tear ran down Jenna's cheek and she hopped into the car.

"Don't tell me what to do mate." Richard said.

"I'm not your mate." Matt poked him in the chest firmly.

Richard scoffed. Matt scoffed back. Jenna had a worried look to her face, more worried than before.

"Matt, just leave it." she whispered.

Matt ignored her. "Don't have that attitude towards me, Jenna deserves way better than you, buddy." he huffed.

Richard's fists then become tight. He swung on Matt, but Matt dodged out of the way, his hand meeting Richard's fist. He then punched him square in the face, hitting his mouth and the bottom of his nose, blood immediately drawing from the site, swelling present.

Richard covered his mouth and gasped before leaving the two of them, and going back to the house.

Jenna had watched the whole thing, gobsmacked.

Matt then got into the car and Jenna looked over at him. "Are you okay?" she asked softly, bringing his fist that was now open up to her face and running her fingers over it gently. His knuckles were red and raised, they almost looked bruised.

He nodded. "I needed to do that Jenna." he said.

Jenna didn't reply and started the car up before driving off. She wasn't mad at Matt, she was just hurt by the whole situation.

As they drove back, they reached the town before Matt finally spoke up, silence had witnessed their whole car trip up until now.

"Why don't you come back to my flat tonight?" he asked. "I can keep you company."

She nodded and turned away from the filming destination and in the direction of his flat.

When they arrived Jenna turned the car off staying seated, staring down at her legs. Matt frowned, he was really worried for her. He moved his hand to her leg, the hand that he had used to punch Richard with and she moved away, her leg shaking a little.

"Why don't we go inside?" he asked. He was upset at the mere thought that he may have scared Jenna.

She nodded and hopped out of the car. He did too.

Once they got inside Jenna finally spoke. "Where is your medicine cabinet?" she asked. "We need to fix your hand up."

"I'm fine Jenna." he replied.

"No you're not." she whispered. "Where is it?"

Matt sighed and got his first aid kit out of the cupboard next to the fridge. She took it and opened it up, pulling a chair out for him so he would sit down. She brought his hand to hers and observed it, wiping it over with an alcohol swap carefully and gently before meeting his eyes. He looked back into her eyes, and they shared an intimate moment. In all honesty, it hadn't been the first.

They had been staring into each other's eyes for too long. Jenna then moved away after finishing cleaning up his hand and sat it down gently in his lap, packing up the first aid kit. She moved it back to the cupboard before turning to face him.

He smiled at her. "Thank you."

"It's okay." she replied.

"Why don't we watch a movie and take your mind off things?" he asked.

She agreed and he walked over to the lounge room and set everything up. She followed in suit, sitting down beside him on the couch now.

Once they settled in to the movie, Jenna had noticed how close she had moved next to Matt. He was her comfort, that was all, right?

Matt had wrapped an arm around her waist, to draw her in even closer and she had rested her head against his chest.

They continued watching the movie like that before it ended and Matt yawned, followed by Jenna's yawn. Matt then chuckled gently, Jenna giggled.

She turned to face him and Matt pulled his arm away before taking a hold of her hand gently, he used his other hand to move her hair away from her face. She smiled, a real smile this time and he smiled back.

"What Richard did to you was wrong, so wrong." he said.

Jenna nodded. "I know." she said softly. "It was horrible."

"I would never treat you like that." Matt replied. "You're too beautiful, too wonderful."

"But you were never in his place." she said, a little too bluntly.

Matt crinkled his forehead, he was hurt by that statement.

"You don't need to defend him anymore." he replied. "He did the wrong thing, he hurt you. I would never hurt you." he stated, straightforwardly.

"You don't know that." Jenna whispered, she could feel the tears gathering up again in her eyes.

Matt moved his thumb to her cheek, and wiped one away as it fell.

"Jenna." he whispered. "As a wise man once said, the Eleventh Doctor." he began. "Every life is a pile of good things and bad things. The good things don't always soften the bad things, but vice versa, the bad things don't necessarily spoil the good things, and make them unimportant."

She giggled slightly, her face brightening up now. "Are you saying you're a good thing?" she asked.

"Well I wouldn't say I'm not." he replied proudly, a bold look to his face.

Jenna giggled again, and a more serious look came to Matt's face.

"Well, you definitely are my good thing anyway." he whispered.

She looked into his eyes, caught by what he had just said.

"Yeh?" she asked.

"Yes." he replied.

"I spose' you're my good thing too." she smiled. "And you're definitely important." she said. "Nothing could ever spoil you Matt Smith."

"You're quite right Jenna Coleman, not even Richard's attempt at punching me." he teased.

"It was kind of hot." she replied.

Matt's eyebrows danced on his face in a mock tease, Jenna couldn't help but giggle.

"Was it just?" he asked. He knew it was. He was Matt Smith after all.

"I guess you could say it was a good thing too." she replied.

"It was." he replied. "Now we can be good Miss Coleman."

He was confident. He lent in and placed a small kiss to her lips, she kissed him back softly, and delicately. When they both pulled back he smiled, and then she smiled.

"We're a good thing Smith." she whispered.

"We are a good thing." he replied.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


End file.
